Laços de destruição
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Loki não tinha como saber, como poderia? O primeiro amigo que Loki fez, um amigo capaz de mudar o destino de toda Asgard
1. Chapter 1

_**Laços de Destruição**_

_Capitulo 1: Inocentes_

-Posso ficar com ele ? Posso, posso, posso, POR FAVOR !

O único olho azul mirou os olhos acastanhados da criatura, depois os verdes cristalinos que esperavam com ansiedade, e esperança, uma resposta. Conhecendo o filho como acreditava que conhecia, Odin tinha a impressão que sua negativa não impediria o pequeno Loki de tentar criar o filhote em seus braços. A pelagem farta em preto e cinza da criatura sendo prensada pelos braços pálidos do filho que o mantinham contra o peito, as unhas de branco marfim nas patas peludas se destacavam compridas e afiadas. Porem o que realmente incomodava o "Pai de Todos" eram os olhos do animal, uma crueldade estranha brilhava neles, sedenta por sangue.

-Não, Loki.

-Mas pai, ele estava ferido, eu só encontrei a trilha pra casa de novo porque ele me ajudou, deixa! – choramingou o filho mais novo de Odin.

-Meu filho, é um animal selvagem! Ele não foi feito para ser domesticado.

-Eu não vou prendê-lo dentro de casa, eu só quero permissão para cuidar dele... de vez em quando.

-Loki... –Odin suspirou cansado, pelo que via somente um milagre iria fazer o pequeno desistir.

-Se fosse o Thor pedindo o senhor já teria deixado. Eu me responsabilizo por ele. Posso cuidar de mim e dele também, deixeee! _ Loki disse tudo de modo rápido e choroso, deixando o pai à beira da loucura enquanto tentava entender.

-Isso é perigoso Loki, ele vai crescer, vai se tornar selvagem, realmente selvagem. Alem disso duvido que tenham iguais á ele em Asgard.

-Mas ele ainda é um filhote, ele pode se acostumar comigo. O senhor abandonaria um ser indefeso apenas por que ele é diferente de ti pai ?

A pergunta foi feita de modo inocente, apenas mais um argumento que a astuta criança achará para tentar dissuadir o pai para que este lhe desse a permissão que almejava. Loki não tinha como saber, como poderia? Como poderia imaginar o efeito de suas palavras sobre o poderoso Odin, que á séculos vinha travando uma intensa batalha entre contar a verdade sobre a origem do filho ou protegê-lo de toda a dor que aquela traria. A resposta para pergunta do menino entalada na garganta, pois ela mesma se encontrava na sua frente.

-Esta bem! Porem ele não ira ficar perto das áreas habitadas, quero ele longe de qualquer um que não seja você, com a companhia de um guarda armado, você também não ira contar nada á seu irmão ou ele vai me enlouquecer também, e quero que você me prometa, ME PROMETA , que se essa coisa machucar qualquer um ou algum dos animais do palácio, você irá se livrar dele, ou então eu prometo Á VOCÊ que eu irei fazê-lo.

-OBRIGADO pai! –Loki apertou tanto o pobre bicho em seus braços que este soltou um pequeno gemido.- Ah, eu prometo sim.

-Que eu não me arrependa disso... – comentou com sigo mesmo, enquanto via Loki correndo feliz com seu novo 'amigo'. Odin tinha o pior pressentimento, o animal em si lhe assustava, o fato do mesmo ser tão afável com seu filho o apavorava. Mesmo Loki não tendo seu sangue nas veias, o Pai de Todos amava-o, era seu filho e jamais deixaria que ninguém duvidasse disso.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

-Vamos, na ala norte do palácio tem as ruínas de alguns templos, ali fica perto da floresta e por ser considerado um local sagrado, a varias passagens que levam dali pra dentro do palácio. –Loki conversava animado com seu novo amigo, quando parou. – Você ainda não tem nome, não é? – o moreno segurou o filhote na altura dos olhos, quase como que esperando uma resposta.- Não se preocupe, vou achar um nome bem bonito pra você e ele será imponente também.

Loki abriu a enorme porta com dificuldade, era velha e o fato dela ser , pelo menos, quatro vezes maior que ele não ajudava. Olhou ao redor, não era um lugar muito bonito, escuro e com cheiro de pó que vez seu nariz torcer. Os anos de abandono apagaram parte do grande brilho do chão e dos moveis, algumas partes do templo estavam, literalmente, no chão. A luz que entrava era por uma fenda grande numa das paredes pela qual se via a floresta.

Distraído, ele não ouviu a porta atrás de si se abrir novamente.

-Príncipe Loki ?

-Tyr !

Tyr já havia sido um grande caçador e poderoso general de batalha de Asgard, porem as mortes de tantos amigos e entes queridos incluindo seu único filho o fez se desgostar da batalha, virando então um dos tratadores de animais do palácio.

Odin sabia que a ele podia confiar seu filho, assim como podia confiar que o amor dele por animais não o impediria de matar aquela coisa. Caso necessário, claro.

-Seu pai me mandou alteza. Informou-me que estaria aqui. Disse que precisava de minha ajuda mestre Loki.

-Tyr, você vai me ajudar a cuidar dele. – Falou erguendo o pequeno animal , que mesmo assim não atingiu a cintura do guerreiro. O principezinho era novo ainda, sua aparência frágil lhe dava uns sete anos ou menos.

-E ele já tem nome ? – perguntou o homem que achou graça na forma com o qual o pequeno carregava o animal, como se fosse uma boneca. Loki voltou seus olhos verdes para os castanhos de seu novo amigo, vozes distantes começaram a sussurrar em seus ouvidos, baixo demais para serem compreendidas, aumentando o volume á medida que a concentração e a cumplicidade de ambos cresciam, ate chegarem alto o suficiente a sua boca. Ao saírem o nome veio baixo como se o súbito aumento de voz pudesse quebrar aquele momento em pedaços.

-Fenrir...

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

Os passos ecoavam vagos no enorme corredor, com apenas 13 anos Loki já não era mais a criança tola que trouxera um bichinho para casa, o jovem começava a sentir o peso de sua escolha ainda sim sem qualquer arrependimento da mesma.

Os braços magros carregavam frasco, dois ou três livro, um caldeirão, alguns tecidos e uma capa longa cobriam seu corpo e ainda arrastando-se, ocultando-o na escuridão do corredor, era noite e um som triste o despertou, não demorou para que seus temores fossem confirmados, já era pelo menos a quarta vez naquele mês, a preocupação de Loki era maior a cada vez que aquilo se repetia.

Chegou as enormes portas do antigo templo, deu três lentas batidas, a porta se abriu rangendo. A primeira coisa que o jovem príncipe viu foi Tyr tentando se aproximar de Fenrir. O lobo ferido rosnava e se acuava num canto o sangue manchando ainda mais o mármore velho e um tanto empoeirado.

Mesmo Loki tendo tentado arrumar o local, os muitos anos de degradação e abandono não seriam tão facilmente vencidos.

-Como ele esta Tyr ?

-Bem, meu príncipe, os ferimentos não são tão profundos, mas ele não permite que eu me aproxime.

Loki colocou as coisas que trouxeram sob a metade de um pilar caído, que por vez ou outra era usado de mesa, ainda com o caldeirão em mãos, o moreno foi se aproximando cautelosamente de Fenrir, o animal desviou sua atenção do homem e começou a seguir os passos do garoto, seu rosnar diminuindo, o olhar tão agressivo se pacificando e quando Loki se ajoelhou diante de si acariciando seu focinho, o lobo já era manso.

Tyr observava á tudo quieto, ate onde tinha conhecimento, Fenrir jamais havia visto outro asgardiano alem dele e de Loki, e mesmo sendo o antigo guerreiro quem passava mais tempo com a fera, esta não lhe era tão amigável. Nos primeiros anos, o guerreiro tivera que alimentá-lo, coisa que era feita sem problemas ainda sim algo parecia errado ali. Fenrir parecia apenas tolerá-lo com certa indiferença, Tyr não se incomodava com Fenrir, então Fenrir não se incomodava com Tyr.

-Meu príncipe?

-Hum? – Loki amarrava algumas faixas de tecido ao redor do ferimento que vinha limpando enquanto o guerreiro divagava.

-Como soube que Fenrir estava ferido?

-O ouvi uivar.

Os olhos azulados se estreitaram, do quarto de Loki ele obviamente não podia ter ouvido o uivo que Fenrir dera quando desmoronou no chão frio do templo. A ligação entre eles, Lobo e o menino, se fortalecia, preocupantemente...

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

Tyr dormia, o cansaço vencendo o guerreiro, que após noites e mais noites mal dormidas, se rendia ao sono dos justos. Loki ainda estava cuidando de Fenrir, zelando com carinho a fera, claro que o pequeno disse que acordaria o Deus da guerra quando saísse. Porém Loki não tinha qualquer intenção de se retirar antes de deixar tudo pronto. Os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos assim que ele terminou o curativo. A luz de uma mágica lua crescente entrava pelo buraco que ligava as ruínas do templo á antiga floresta.

Um estranho silencio cercava todo local. Loki sorriu de forma enigmática quando sussurrou a Fenrir,: "Só mais uma noite Fenrir. Eu prometo, só mais uma noite, e amanhã você será apenas o caçador, jamais a caça. A lua testemunha minhas palavras. "

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

Anos depois

-Sabe irmão, eu realmente não ficaria surpreso se um dia você ficasse amarelado e cheio de letrinhas na cara, de tanto ler esses livros.

O deus do trovão se sentou ao lado do irmão, tentando ver sobre o que tratava o enorme livro que ocupava todo o colo do caçula. Ambos já eram homens formados aquela altura.Tão diferentes e ainda sim, tão próximos.

-Lendo o que?

-Um livro. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

-Sobre o que lê ?

-Sobre as feras de Midgard, a semelhança das feras deles com as de Asgard é interessantes. Você já viu um Lobo Thor? Viu como são pequenos comparados as daqui irmão?

-Então você também soube Loki?

-Soube o quê ?

-Do torneio de caça! Acontece apenas de tempos em tempos, não acontecia um torneio de caça desde que nosso pai era jovem Loki, já que somos da família que julgará o melhor caçador não podemos participar, mas imagine! –Thor àquela altura já havia se levantado andando ao redor do irmão e gesticulando com as mãos. – eu vou falar com o pai, preciso pelo menos presenciar isso de perto.

- Você não irá interferir não é ? Sabe como nosso pai é rigoroso com essas coisas Thor, ele não aceitaria.

-Ora, não se preocupe Loki. E você? Virá conosco, não é ? Nas poucas vezes que fomos caçar você se mostrou habilidoso irmão. Nós poderíamos caçar algo, claro que sem a intenção da vitoria, já que não podemos participar.

-Não é uma idéia de todo mal. Converse com nosso pai Thor, depois me diga o que ele decidiu.

-Aonde vai? – o loiro viu seu irmão se levantar indo em direção a porta.

-Me preparar. Afinal,vamos caçar.

Thor não sabia bem explicar porque, mas o pior dos pressentimentos o assombrou no momento em que viu o brilho nos olhos verdes de Loki.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

-Tyr.

-Principe Loki, é raro vê-lo aqui á essas horas.

-Tyr, eu vou lançar um feitiço em torno do templo e parte da floresta. O torneio de caça que meu pai esta realizando é uma ameaça a Fenrir, tenho que fazer algo rápido.

-Crê que Odin aprovará sua escolha ?

-Prometi que cuidaria de Fenrir e estou longe de permitir que essa promessa seja quebrada, Tyr.

Um momento de silencio, a determinação do filho de Odin se chocando com a preocupação do guerreiro. Um suspiro cansado declarando o rendimento, antes de dizer:

-Esperarei suas ordens, jovem Loki.

-Obrigado. E antes que você pergunte, sim, informarei meu pai sobre isso. – "no momento certo , é claro" completou em pensamento.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

-Caros convidados, velhos amigos, povo de Asgard. Eu os reuni aqui para dar inicio á mais um épico torneio de caça. Agora lhes apresento seus campeões! Das montanhas gélidas do norte desse pais:

-Beleaf ! – Um homem forte, cabelos castanhos e uma barba grande e grossa como a de Vosltagg ergueu um machado, seu rugido feroz estimulando a platéia que aplaudiu.

-Um navegante dos nove reinos, acostumado aos mistérios do profundo universo: Kalico! – a aparência forte se repetiu em um homem mais ou menos da altura de Hogun, a face também lisa e muito bronzeada destacam ou hora escondiam o cabelos grosso e curto num tom acaju.

-E finalmente, o campeão de Asgard: Gladsheim. – eis ai, O Homem. A platéia gritou e chamou por seu nome, ele rugiu ferozmente em resposta, erguendo um machado afiado.

-A partir de hoje asgardianos, estes são teus campeõ um deles terão que trazer duas criaturas das grandes florestas. Eu , Tyr e Amora, seremos os juízes desta grandiosa disputa. Eles terão três dias para impressionar á todos! Cada um seguirá por uma trilha, já determinada. Tudo que eles puderem carregar poderá ser utilizado, os cavalos devem ser apenas transporte. Qualquer tipo de magia e feitiço esta expressamente proibida. Que a Caçada Comece!

-Sim, que comece.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua<strong>

Gente esse é meu primeiro capitulo e minha primeiríssima fic do Loki (e do Thor e de qualquer personagem nórdico também XD) tenho lido sobre mitologia com certa avidez desde que vi o filme, amei o Loki *-*.

Depende de vocês leitores um próximo capitulo ou não.

Comente! Se expressar faz bem e não mata ninguém =^^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Laços de Destruição****  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2: Lições de caça.**

-Grande Odin, desejamos apenas sua permissão meu senhor!

Odin realmente não queria crer no que ouvia. Os três campeões do torneio de caça haviam retornado no mesmo dia em que os enviou. Suas trilhas de alguma forma haviam se cruzado e cruzado com seus pesadelos. Belealf trazia nas mãos um desenho de uma pata, em tamanho natural, o problema é que ela dava duas do tamanho da mão do forte homem. Odin reconheceu o tipo de pata, lembrava á de um cachorro e, claro, só poderia haver uma criatura assim em Asgard.

-Mandem chamar Loki. Eu espero que entendam que jamais lhes foi dada permissão para caçar nas florestas do palácio.

-Pai de Todos, nada caçamos em suas terras, mas a trilha para lá nos levou, e é apenas a vontade de servir-lo que nos trouxe aqui para que possa atender esse humilde pedido. – continuou Gladsheim, que havia sido o principal interessado no animal.

-È contra todas as regras, jamais tal coisa foi proposta antes.

-Então nos de a honra de sermos os primeiros a tentar. Grande Odin, não creio que sozinho qualquer um de nos tenha alguma chance, se o que conversamos enquanto nos dirigíamos pra cá estiver certo, esta criatura é REALMENTE grande e poderosa, me espanta que ela tenha passado despercebida por seus caçadores. – o comentário de Kalico não o surpreendeu. È claro que o animal havia passado despercebido pelos caçadores reais. Nenhum deles tinha permissão para adentrar a parte da antiga floresta, que por ser naturalmente perigoso ainda abrigava á fera. Não importava qual fosse à situação, eles jamais poderiam ir para lá.

-Pai de todos, se nos der permissão, garanto que não voltaremos sem este troféu. Imagino a grandeza que terá os caçadores desse reino. A grandeza que esse torneio tomará diante dos nove reinos, acredite na segurança que a eliminação desse monstro pode trazer.

Ao entrar no salão e ver o brilho decidido nos olhos do pai, Loki só pode emudecer.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

Mal-humor não era uma descrição muito exata para o que Loki sentia. Ele sentou, levantou, andou pela sala de estudos e num ímpeto final jogou um enorme vaso contra a porta. Thor foi rápido o bastante para com um golpe de braço desviar o vaso de sua direção. O loiro olhou para o irmão menor. Podia ver o brilho furioso nos olhos esmeralda e esperava que aquilo não fosse para si.

-Loki ?

- O que deseja irmão ?

-Apenas descobrir o que o pai queria falar-lhe. Soube que ele o chamou...

- Não é da sua conta.

Thor suspirou. Sabia que seria difícil.

-Então você não precisa de nada ?

-Preciso, paz e tranquilidade seriam ótimas nesse momento. Como vê nada que você realmente possa conseguir.

Thor suspirou novamente e enquanto saia sua mente sussurrava para si. "Mas eu faria tudo por você irmão".

Loki estava furioso, Odin, seu pai, seu REI, havia liberado as florestas do palácio para o torneio de caça. È claro, isso significava que Loki teria que retirar o feitiço de proteção que havia sido conjurado. Ele também não podia obrigar Fenris á permanecer na ala isolada do palácio ate aquela loucura acabar. O lado bom, se é que podia ser posto dessa forma, era que, como em qualquer caçada, os caçadores estavam por sua conta e risco.

Com esse pensamento o deus da trapaça sorriu.

"Após a permissão de Odin, os três guerreiros voltarão à floresta, com seus cavalos abastecidos e armas em mãos. Boa parte da manhã será gasta buscando pistas da 'terrível besta'. Pouco depois do meio dia, eles pararão para almoçar. Há um acordo entre eles, após capturarem a fera, cada um seguiria seu rumo atrás da segunda caça para o torneiro. Que lindo ! O mais belo e poderoso troféu que haveria nas salas históricas de Odin. Há! Coitados..."

Da enorme varanda de seu quarto Loki observava pouco a pouco o dia passar. Os caçadores de Odin queriam um troféu ? Bem, eles não eram os únicos.

*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*

Essa é tua casa. E melhor que ninguém você saberá utilizá-la á seu favor.

Estava no ar, na terra, na forma como as folhas balançavam. Ele sabia, havia começado, Loki, tinha dito que poderia acontecer.

E ele faria acontecer.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

O dia se estendia, guerreiros poderosos penetravam na grande floresta. Com suas lanças e espadas e com sede de gloria. Pegadas, sombras, pelos em galhos, as únicas pistas de sua presa. A empolgação era grande, grande o bastante para nublar o perigo que espreita, esperando, com sua própria sede o sangue em suas presas.

Conforme escurecia os caçadores começavam a perceber porque a Antiga floresta era proibida. Suas arvores velhas tinham folhas largas que impedia a luz da lua de entrar facilmente, seus troncos rijos eram sombrios e nessa noite de inverno o vento uivava quase tanto quanto os lobos.

Pouco a frente á uma clareira, ela não dá nada alem da vista pra uma colina, quase uma pequena montanha* , onde, banhado em luar o maior lobo que qualquer um deles já viu em suas vida, seus olhos dourados , sem medo, sem culpa, sem piedade. O uivo alto ecoa pela floresta, de varias partes seus iguais respondem. Eles agora sabem agora todos os moradores da mais antiga das florestas sabem. Hoje é noite de caça !

O glorioso animal saltou para escuridão abaixo de si. Sua trilha desaparecendo na terra. O som de galhos quebrando eram as únicas pistas que podiam seguir e seguiram.

Horas se passaram. E aquela altura eles já não tinham certeza do quão fundo eles estavam na velha floresta , ainda em seus cavalos eles ouviram algo se aproximar, um barulho de ossos e pedras, velozmente se aproximando... os cavalos empinaram quando o bando de cervos passou por eles, assustados e insanos. Em meio ao caos o cavalo de Beleaf empinou-se mais uma vez nas pernas traseiras quando das sombras o enorme lobo surgiu, atacando seu cavaleiro e o levando com sigo para escuridão da floresta, tão rápida e mortalmente quanto veio, se foi, deixando apenas um cavalo e manchas de sangue na terra.

Foi preciso um momento. Um momento para que Gladshiem e Kalico se recuperassem, para que tentasse, mesmo que em vão entender o que acontecerá, uma troca de olhares rápida e eles seguiram atrás da fera. Suas trilhas os levaram caminhos de escuridão sem fim, um cheiro de umidade começava a despontar das arvores, assim como pequenos ruídos.

Mesmo a pouca luz, eles viram, metros a frente o corpo de Beleaf, partido ao meio, deixado em uma poça de sangue com apenas o frio cenário ao redor. Não fazia sentido, não havia lógica. Eles trocaram olhares mais uma vez.

-Por que ele o deixaria aqui ? – a pergunta na mente de ambos escapou pelos lábios do caçador de Asgard – Ele pegou sua presa, por que deixa-lo sem nem mesmo aproveitar?.

Kalico olhou para Gladshiem com certo nojo, ele não parecia se importar com a morte do outro homem a tratava como um jogo, e talvez para todos fosse exatamente isso.

-Ele o deixou aqui, caçador, porque nós ainda estamos vivos. E Beleaf não entrou sozinho nessa floresta.

A ideia de ser caçado por sua própria caça fez Gladshiem rir !

-Então existe uma fera com coragem para desafiar Gladshiem. È o que veremos !

Ele seguiu em frente, perdendo a face preocupada de Kalico. Se a fera sabia que estava sendo caçada, então, talvez, eles realmente não estavam mais caçando...

Uma neblina se formava , era fina, fruta da garoa que brilhava tênue á luz da lua que recusava-se á perder a majestade naquela noite. Kalico lamentava não terem parado para procurar abrigo. No cosmo sem fim no qual ele navegava, tudo era o vazio, o silencio e a calmaria. Uma vastidão sem começo nem fim. Agora naquele lugar , ele podia sentir-se claustrofóbico.

Nunca o silencio, nunca o céu vasto e luminoso. Gladshiem parecia completamente indiferente à preocupação e desconforto que Kalico sentia. E isso só o fazia se sentir pior.

***-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-***

-Você esta quieto Loki.

Olhos esmeraldas se voltaram para o Deus do trovão.

-Comparado á... ?

-Bem, mais quieto que o normal.

-Eu estou bem Thor.

-Mas você passou o dia todo inquieto. E agora...

-E agora não falta muito mais que um par de horas para o amanhecer. Eu estou cansado irmão. Deixe-me.

Thor encarou seu irmão largado sobre um confortável divã, o veludo escuro ameaçando engoli-lo em sua atual fragilidade. Thor se deitou consigo o abraçando.

-Nunca.

Loki realmente devia estar cansado, pois ele não protestou.


End file.
